Welcome to the Party
About Meaning Lyrics Haaan We on fire Step up in the party, step up in the party Ha (Haaan) We on fire Ride up to the party, ride up to the party Ha (Haaan, aye) (live it up) Welcome to the party Welcome to the party, aye Welcome to the party, aye Welcome to the party Hit 'em up (haaan), get 'em up (haaan) Put 'em up (haaan), we wakin' up (haaan) Ride with my dogs, ridin' high when we pull up (haaan) Ride with my dogs, ridin' high when we pull up (haaan) When we ride, when we pull up (haaan) We be high, when we pull up (haaan) Coupe with the top down, no ceilin' Rocks on the watch now, Armageddon Roof on fire, fire We ride, ride Pull up in a tank, 'bout it 'bout it (haaan) Yeah, on Ciroc, in the drop, full of beams Yeah, we the squad, 100 cars full of tings Yeah, I pull up with fire boy, the chinchilla Yeah, it's Frenchy Montana, Thrilla in Manila Roof on fire, we be high like a wheelie Shawty bad, talkin' MJ "Thriller" Welcome to the party, sippin' on the Act' Pull up in a 'Rari, DJ bring it back Fell in love with shawty, money like Shaq Welcome to the party (live it up) Welcome to the party, (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party (welcome to the party) Burn up, let it burn Burn up, let it burn Burn up, let it burn, (Lil' Pump, ooh) Burn up, let it burn (ooh, ooh, ooh) Essketit I can't feel my body, 'cause I pop a lot of molly Welcome to the party, bitch I'm 'bout to catch a body Bitch I'm in the shit, we don't give a fuck about it Bitch I start a riot, bitch I'm 'bout to start a riot Welcome to the trap, got my grandma sellin' crack I make what you makin' when you sittin' down just movin' packs Make a bitch do jumpin' jacks like she was an acrobat Got these bitches lookin' at me crazy 'cause I got face tats Ooh, drip, drip, drip, I cannot go wife a bitch Drop 5 million on my crib, now Lil Pump is rich as shit, ooh And I'm still amped on probation, pop a pill, I feel amazing You just bluffin', you just hatin' All these diamonds on me skatin' Man I do this every day, spend three thousand on some shades I got bitches in L.A., your boyfriend broke, his diamonds fake Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye, (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party, aye (welcome to the party) Welcome to the party We on fire Step up in the party, step up in the party hot Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:2018